Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) are often used in computer systems for persistent data storage. The data in an HDD is stored on rotating magnetic media and accessed on a block-basis. For example, a standard HDD data block size may be a 512 byte sector. Because of the block-based nature of HDDs, related interfaces, storage software, operating systems, and other software are written and designed to allow or employ a block-based access technique or scheme.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on disclosure scope is thereby intended.